


Still Officially Lost (podfic)

by raiining



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Still Officially Lost by pollyrepeat: “Barton has clearly imprinted on you,” Fury starts, and keeps talking right over Phil’s knee-jerk, horrified, “He has not,” to seal Phil’s doom by saying, “so I’ve decided that you’re going to take primary responsibility for him from now on.”</p>
<p>“Oh, god,” Phil says, faintly, before he can stop himself.</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Otherwise known as, SHIELD: The Early Years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(PODFIC!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Officially Lost (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pollyrepeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [still officially lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385871) by [pollyrepeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat). 



Because "Still Offcially Lost" by pollyrepeat is an AWESOME gen au origin story and I NEED IT for my run like BURNING I decided to podfic, because no one else had done it yet.

All mistakes in the reading are mine! Please let me know if the link ever gets broken.

 

Mediafire link: http://www.mediafire.com/?l3lhujur1u2wb7r

**EDIT:** Now up on jinjurly!!!! http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/still-officially-lost


End file.
